The present invention relates generally to a child's book stand, and more particularly to a child's book stand which displays books in a forwardly facing orientation.
Children below reading age can often select their own books by looking at descriptive pictures on the front covers of books. Therefore, many children's book stands display books in a forwardly facing orientation, i.e. with the front covers of the books facing the child. Double-sided children's book stands which can display books on either side of the unit are known in the art.
However, most conventional children's book stands are not adapted to be easily altered in any significant manner in order to serve a multi-purpose function. Furthermore, children's book stands are generally constructed of a relatively heavy material such as wood and thus are not easily transportable. These conventional book stands can be supplied with caster wheels in order to facilitate moving the book stands short distances, e.g. from room-to-room, but their weight still makes it difficult for these book stands to be transported any significant distance. Such book stands are not adapted to be easily lifted in the air and mounted on a wall.
In addition, conventional book stands are typically constructed of several panels of wood which are fitted together. It is not possible for a children's book stand that is constructed of wood to be formed as an integral unit. For example, a standard wood-framed book stand is comprised of at least four separate pieces of wood (two sides, a bottom, and a back) in addition to each shelf. Thus, manufacturing and assembling a wood-framed book stand may be relatively complex and costly.
Furthermore, most conventional children's book stands have shelves which are either permanently mounted in set positions relative to one another or may be somewhat adjustable to a very limited number of positions. This restriction, in addition to being inconvenient, may limit the height of books that may be displayed. Furthermore, the depth of shelves (i.e. the approximate distance from the front of the shelf to the book stand) in conventional children's book stands is generally not adjustable in size, which may limit the thickness, as well as the height, of books that may be displayed.